Arrested
by ShanixinRed
Summary: Do you ever wonder what it would be like to stay the night inside a jail? Well, neither Erza nor Jellal.
**I do not own nor claim Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima-sensei's manga. No money is being made, no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. If you intend to bring hate or bash the drabble, then with all means, please exit and do something else. Lastly, if you want to suggest a prompt- either message me or comment here, either way I'll answer whether I can make something about it or not. Well, that is all!**

 **Love always,  
Nicole.**

* * *

 **0 0 0**

 **Arrested**

 _ **Quick Summary: Do you ever wonder what it would be like to stay the night inside a jail? Well, neither Erza nor Jellal.**_

 _Jellal Fernandes x Erza Scarlet_

"So when can I get out of here?" A blue haired- tattoo guy namely Jellal Fernandes asked to a funny-looking police. He really is funny looking and Jellal's just trying to keep himself from laughing his ass off.

The police shrugged, "when tomorrow comes."

"I'll be on my own?" He abruptly sang to annoy him, which he successfully did because he aggravatingly looked at him. As if telling him he's in a cell and he will make his stay longer if he annoyed him more. Before Jellal can speak, another police came, this time with a scarlet-haired... girl in front of him. "Another one, she'll also stay here for the night like Mr Fernandes."

The funny-looking police skeptically looked at the scarlet-haired maiden, "such a waste." Then, he left together with the other police leaving Jellal with the scarlet haired.

Jellal smirked at her in amusement, indeed she is a waste. A beauty in a cell is really a bad reputation after all. It made him wonder what she had done to receive such punishment. She sat far away from him, looking gloomy and all. "What's your name?" He asked and the girl looked at him, disinterested.

"Erza Scarlet," she silently answered him. Her voice was tired, and kind of crack-y. It was obvious that she cried, well almost in the verge of crying again.

Jellal dismissively shook his head, "I'm Jellal Fernandes."

Silence.

Silence.

More silence.

And more silence.

And more, more sile-

"Why were you arrested?" Jellal who couldn't take any more silence asked in curiosity, but most of it was because he couldn't stand the noise the silence makes. It was irritating and annoying, very uncomfortable.

Erza looked at him, more like glaring. They just met each other, in the jail, and now he's prying his nose to her life. "Why are you even asking? It's not like you'll care."

"Oh come on," his shoulders dropped as he took in a long breath. "We're both stuck in the same jail, and probably share a bed because-"

Erza rose an eyebrow, "what do you mean share a bed? For your information, you'll sleep on the floor, not on the bed with me."

Jellal only shrugged, "well as I was saying, we won't get out of this stinky place until morning so instead of this uncomfortable silence why don't we talk? I'm bored out of hell, you know." He made a point, but she did not want to speak. "Fine, I'll tell you why I'm arrested," Erza was about to tell him she really did not want to hear it but he just dismissed her. "The policemen caught me street racing, and damn, I was about to win that money but they have to show up in the wrong time. And my so-called friends left me! Can you believe them?" He ran his fingers through his hair, making him look absolutely sexy. "But don't you think street racing is cool?" He's not even sure why he's asking her that despite the fact that he just met her, but he guessed she does or knows or thinks something about it by the way she dressed- boyish and all.

Erza finally let out a chuckle she'd been holding on since he started talking making Jellal furrow his eyebrows in confusion, but nonetheless attracted to her laugh. It made her gorgeous, that is. "I thought you're more of a reserved guy, but I thought wrong because you're the type of ranting and whining- stranger or not." He was about to defend himself but this time, Erza dismissed him in revenge of how he dismissed her earlier. "Well, I guess I'll tell you my story too. It's really boring here, after all so might as well tell it you. Not like it'll make any difference."

"Finally," Jellal smirked at her.

Erza shifted from one side to another, "I beat someone up. And that someone is my boyfriend- well, my ex-boyfriend." She bit her lip to restrain herself from crying, she's never the one to cry in front of someone after all. "I was out shopping for my dinner, and then I saw him there. Kissing my high school enemy," she let out a bitter laugh and Jellal rose his eyebrows, waiting for her to continue. "Well, I snapped and did the obvious. I beat him there, yes I did karate, kung fu and every possible Martial Arts that my parents thought me, I would have sliced him up if only I have my katana with me." She shrugged and looked at Jellal who now had an amused look. "Then the policemen caught me, telling me that I still should not have beaten him up. Kind of stupid, I know. But hey, you can't blame a girl who's in pain."

This time, it was Jellal who laughed. His laugh was pleasant to her, though. "You're interesting, whoever that guy is, well his lost because he doesn't know what he's missing. But yes it was kind of stupid, but you wouldn't be here if it weren't for that."

Erza playfully rolled her eyes, "whatever you say."

Jellal simply grinned at her, "are you free tomorrow? Want to have lunch with me or something after we get out of here?"

Erza laughed, "are you asking me on a date? God, my heart is broken right now so don't expect me to trust someone as easy as that again." But she smirked, "and yes I'm free tomorrow."

"Great," he satisfyingly smiled at her. "It's a get-to-know-each-other lunch, y'know. Not a date, date but a friendly date." Then he cheekily grinned at her, "but you're free to think of it as a date."

Erza rolled her eyes, "I guess I need a drink too. I want to forget that guy, even temporarily."

Jellal merely laughed as he laid down on the floor, giving Erza all the access she want of having the bed all to herself. But in a weird turn of consequences as they practically became friends, she felt pity of the guy. "Hey Jellal, you can sleep in the right side of the bed if you want. Just don't get too close to me."

Jellal gratefully smiled at her.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Uhm... Okay?**

 **~ ShanixinRed**


End file.
